fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
The 137th Scout Regiment
The 137th Scout Regiment of The Legion's Department of Expansion Basic "When fire rains, and your angels fall, the scouts will go to save us all." Faction: Legion Size: Medium Leader: '''Captain Pancake '''Sessions: '''All past Session 1 The 137th Scout Regiment (commonly referred to, in Grayfell, as 'The Legion' due to a lack of previous experience with other legionnaires) is the primary tool of General Christopher Key, the head of the Department of Expansion and Control. Currently under the command of Captain Francis Pancake, the 137th is stationed in Grayfell to assist locals in protection from harm. '''History Created shortly after the rise of High Commander Star and his Legion, the 137th is not a typical Missionary squad. Star, obsessed with cleansing the Earth for Humans, set his sights on the Americas that rested just beyond the Horizon. Based upon knowledge of the old world, Star believed there was a Naval base north of Washington DC that housed munitions for ships. His plan was to march an entire division, but his advisers deterred him. The risks, they claimed, were much too high to send that many men into the unknown. Without alerting his council, Star ordered the creation of a squad of men to scout out the region and report of their findings. The original squad, named the 137th Artillery Section to keep records clean of Star's plans, began north in September of 2301. The ammunition stash was found in what used to be named NWS Earle of the United States Navy. Lieutenant Key (later General), the unit's commander, set up an outpost at the abandoned military base. He silently guarded it, keeping any intruders from retrieving the contents of both the store houses and the single Aircraft Carrier, with 15 men. When news returned to Star of the ship and munitions, he immediately sent a regiment to set up base and assume control of the region. Knowing the power Star now possessed, he quickly swept the 137th under the table and out of sight of the Legion Council. The 137th was used numerous times off of the record until 2305, when it was discovered that the covert unit was in fact under his command. In order to appease the council, Star dismembered the unit and erased their past. Star appointed, the now Colonel, Key as the head of Star's new Department of Expansion and New World Information. Now longer acting as a black operations unit, Key gathered the members of the 137th and reinstated it under the new title, Scout Division. As Key recruited larger numbers of men, promising exciting travels, Star increased his budget and rank. By 2311, Key was given access to 20 of the Legion's aircraft. With its vast numbers, Key once again changed the name of the group. It now exists as the Scout Regiment and has remained as such for 14 years. The Legion in Grayfell The 137th first entered Grayfell with its surviving commanders, Commander Pancake and Lieutenant Hanke. Upon their arrival, the commanders were met with the leader of the syndicate, the Family, that was rumored to be tormenting locals. After Commander Pancake believed to have eliminated the threat, Reaper returned with more goons from Radio city, and Pancake was ordered to stay in order to help the locals safe. Key, preoccupied with controlling the new territory in the north, was unable to send more then a handful of troops to support Pancake. The 137th was stationed in the small town of Grayfell while General Key gathered the resources to over take the grifting society that existed within Kasm. Pancake, receiving a promotion to Captain, recruited a few locals whom fought excellently and had similar beliefs as himself. The 137th is currently working as guns for hire and establishing an outpost to stand as a waypoint for other recon units heading west. Current Rankings Although only having 13 Legionnaire's stationed in Grayfell, Captain Pancake was able to recruit 50+ Legionnaire's to the 137th for operations existing outside of Grayfell. Category:Guilds